laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Luke Triton
150px |Zitat=Laytons Lehrling ist kein Rätsel zu schwer! |jname=ルーク・トライトン |ename=Luke Triton |spname=Luke Triton |frname=Luke Triton |itname=Luke Triton |nlname=Luke Triton |romaji=Luke Triton |krname=루크 |kr-umschrift=Luke |Rätsel=Wo ist das Dorf? |Aufenthalt=London |Geschlecht=männlich }} Luke Triton ist ein Hauptcharakter der Spiele und Lehrling des Professors. Er wohnt in London, ist die zweite Hauptfigur und weicht Layton nicht von der Seite. Seine Eltern sind Clark und Brenda Triton, aus Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms, wo Luke den Professor erstmalig trifft. In der ersten Trilogie ist er 13 Jahre alt, zu Anfang der Vorgeschichte 10 und am Ende, in Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant, ist er 12. Luke kann mit Tieren sprechen. Persönliches Professor Layton ist Lukes großes Vorbild und er möchte dementsprechend ein so höflicher und souveräner Rätselmeister und Gentleman werden. Luke spricht ihn stets respektvoll mit „Professor“ an. Layton selbst betrachtet Luke offiziell nicht als Lehrling, wenn er darauf angesprochen wird. Luke lässt durch Verspieltheit und Temperament immer wieder aufblitzen, dass er noch ein Kind ist. Dennoch ist er sehr aufmerksam und seine Schlussfolgerungen bei Rätseln sind oft richtig. Im Gegensatz zum Professor lässt Luke an seinen Gedanken teilhaben und spricht sie offen aus. Es fällt ihm noch schwer, Zusammenhänge zu erkennen und verschiedene Spuren zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenzufügen, was seiner Unerfahrenheit geschuldet ist. Er ist angesichts der Auflösungen der Geheimnisse um Orte wie Saint-Mystère und Folsense und Bösewichte wie Don Paolo entsprechend überrascht. Wie man im Verlauf sieht, wird er mit der Zeit immer selbstbewusster und erfahrener, bis er seinem Lehrmeister schließlich alle Ehre macht. Lukes Fähigkeiten als "Tierflüsterer" sind unumstritten. Im zweiten Teil unterhält er sich sogar mit Kühen und schafft es anhand ihrer Aussagen, einen handfesten Streit unter den Besitzern zu verhindern. Bevor Luke den Professor kennenlernte, war er noch verschlossen und verhielt sich sehr geheimnisvoll, weil er stark von den schrecklichen Geschehnissen in seiner Heimat Misthallery beeinflusst wurde. Er verbrachte die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer, da er seinen eigenen Vater verdächtigte, etwas damit zu tun zu haben. Dies änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, nachdem er mit dem Professor alles aufklärte und sich entschied, ihn und seine Assistentin Emmy nach London zu begleiten. Luke sah Emmy in der darauf folgenden Zeit eher als Konkurrentin um die Position "Lehrling Nr. 1" an. Als sie das Duo verließ, war Luke folglich der einzige Assistent. Ebenso wie der Professor hat auch Luke ein Lieblings-Outfit. Als er kleiner war, bevorzugte er eine etwas andere, aber gleichfarbige Mütze. Doch schon damals waren Hemd und Schuhe gleich. Im Verlauf der Spiele der zweiten (chronologisch ersten) Trilogie veränderte sich sein Outfit immer geringfügig. Biografie Vorgeschichte Geboren wurde Luke in London, doch als Kleinkind zog er mit seinen Eltern nach Misthallery in die Villa Triton, wo sich sein Vater mit Bürgermeister Evan Barde anfreundete. Leben in Misthallery Luke freundete er sich bei einer Party auf der Villa Barde mit Bardes Tochter Arianna an. Diese zog sich jedoch nach dem Tod ihres Vaters Evan Barde zurück und wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, was ihn sehr aufwühlte. Als Misthallery bald darauf von einem mysteriösen Phantom aus der Legende Misthallerys heimgesucht wurde, das Häuser zerstörte, fand Luke heraus, wie er die Angriffe vorhersagen konnte. So konnten die Einwohner der betroffenen Viertel immer rechtzeitig evakuiert werden, doch da Luke geheim hielt, dass er es war, der die Attacken voraussagte, wurde er nur als das "Orakel" bekannt. Unterstützt wurde er vom Butler Doland Noble und der mit Luke befreundeten Maus Toppi. Doch da Lukes Mutter plötzlich verschwand und Clark lediglich meinte, sie sei wegen Familienangelegenheiten verreist, fing Luke an, ihn zu verdächtigen, und zog sich auf sein Zimmer zurück. Als Luke und Professor Layton sich ein halbes Jahr später kennenlernten, war er 10 Jahre alt. Der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|Luke bei der ersten Begegnung in seinem ZimmerLuke war derjenige, der Professor Layton den Brief geschrieben hat, in welchem er um die Hilfe beim Fall um die Flöte des Phantoms in Misthallery gebeten wurde. Er hat den Brief jedoch mit dem Namen seines Vaters Clark unterzeichnet, da dieser ein alter Freund des Professors ist. Er lebte zurückgezogen in seinem Zimmer, da er seinen Vater verdächtigte, vom Phantom besessen zu sein und machte mysteriöse Prophezeiungen, wie über das Erscheinen des Phantoms und das Ende der Welt. Der Professor konnte Lukes Scharade mit dem Brief und auch seine Identität als "Orakel" schnell durchschauen, erfuhr jedoch noch nichts von der Maus Toppi. Daraufhin erlaubte er Luke, ihn durch Misthallery zu begleiten, um ihm und Emmy bei der Lösung des Mysteriums zu helfen. Auf der Villa Barde offenbarte Luke schließlich auch einige Details über seine Freundschaft zu Arianna. Später stellte sich heraus, dass er das Erscheinen des Phantoms nur mithilfe seiner Maus Toppi, die die Pegelstände in den Kanälen beobachtete, vorhersagen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass ihm dabei einige Fehler unterlaufen sind, half dem Professor am Ende dabei, Descole als den Drahtzieher hinter all den Geschehnissen zu entlarven. thumb|left|Luke wird von Arianna geküsst.Am Ende konnte sich Arianna Barde wieder mit ihm versöhnen. Diese hatte sich ursprünglich nur wegen ihrer Krankheit, die zum Schluss im Goldenen Garten, einer wertvollen archäologischen Stätte, geheilt werden konnte, und wegen der Bewohner, die schlecht über sie und ihren Bruder geredet hatten, zurückgezogen und konnte nun wieder auf andere Menschen zugehen. Zum Abschied gab Arianna ihm sogar einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er sich Professor Layton und seiner Assistentin Emmy anschloss, um mit ihnen gemeinsam auf weitere Abenteuer und Reisen zu gehen. So wurde Luke zum Lehrling von Professor Layton. Die ewige Diva thumb|Luke, Layton und Emmy auf dem Weg zum TheaterIm Film sieht sich Luke zusammen mit Layton, der von seiner ehemaligen Studentin Janice Quatlane um die Lösung des Mysteriums ihrer angeblich wiederauferstandenen Freundin Melina Whistler gebeten wurde, die Oper über das ewige Königreich Ambrosia an, während Emmy im Laytonmobil nach London zurückfährt. Dort geraten sie in ein gefährliches Rätsel-Spiel, bei dem den Gewinner das ewige Leben versprochen wird. Die Verlierer sollen jedoch ihr Leben geben müssen, was sich letztendlich als Lüge herausstellt. Im Laufe jenes Spiels gelangen sie in eine schwarze Burg auf der Insel Ambrosia, wo sie Emmy wieder treffen und herausfinden, dass Descole, der das Königreich Ambrosia wiedererwecken wollte, und Melinas Vater, der Komponist Oswald Whistler, hinter all den Ereignissen stecken. Letzterer versucht daraufhin sogar, Luke mit seinem Detragan seiner Persönlichkeit zu berauben, in der Hoffnung, den Geist seiner verstorbenen Tochter Melina in ihm weiterleben lassen zu können, was er auch schon bei anderen versucht hatte. Dies kann allerdings verhindert werden, da Janice Quatlane den Schlüssel für das Detragan entwendet. Später hilft Luke dem Professor, Descoles Ausgrabungsroboter, den Detragigant, aufzuhalten, mit dem Descole gewaltsam an das Königreich gelangen wollte. Bei der anschließenden Verabschiedung von Melina, die den Körper von Janice verlässt, mit dem Oswald Whistler der Prozess gelungen war, bezeichnet sie Luke treffend als "zukünftigen englischen Gentleman". Das Phantom Deity In diesem Buch zur Reihe hilft Luke dem Professor bei der Suche nach dem maskierten Meisterdieb Phantom Deity, der einige Kunstgegenstände entwendet hat. Der Wald der Illusionen Luke und der Professor suchen in diesem Buch nach Emmy, die von einer Bande in einen Wald entführt wurde. Die Maske der Wunder thumb|left|Layton und Luke in Monte d'OrDer 11-jährige Luke reiste mit Emmy und dem Professor nach Monte d'Or, wo Layton auf Wunsch seiner ehemaligen Schulfreundin Angela Ledore dabei helfen sollte, das Mysterium um den Maskierten Gentleman zu lüften, der immer wieder nachts in der Stadt auftauchet und mithilfe der Maske des Chaos, die er trägt, seltsame Wunder geschehen ließ. Layton, Luke und Emmy nahmen sich daraufhin ein Zimmer im Hotel Bédouine, um die Stadt zu erkunden. Dort erzählte Professor Layton ihm und Emmy von seiner Vergangenheit mit Angela und Randall in Stansbury. Während des ganzen Aufenthalts in Monte d'Or schien Luke sich aufgrund der zalhreichen Attraktionen für Touristen gut zu amüsieren. Während der Ermittlungen kamen sie so an viele Orte, die Luke gut gefielen, wie die Gruselkirmes, die Pferderennbahn und den Zirkus Glitzerstern. Später wurde Luke im Hotel Reunion, dem größten Hotel in Monte d'Or, vom Maskierten Gentleman entführt und in einer Seilkonstruktion in der Haupthalle des Hotels gefangen gehalten. Layton konnte ihn jedoch befreien, indem er mit einem Kerzenständer an den Seilen hinunter glitt. Nach der Enttarnung des Gentleman als Randall Ascot schien er wie der Ptrofessor schon zu vermuten, dass Descole dahintersteckte. So war er auch bei dessen Entlarvung nach der Rettung der Stadt dabei. Bevor sie die Stadt wieder verließen, fragte Luke, was es wohl mit der Aslant-Kultur auf sich hat, deren Ruinen Descole mithilfe des Maskierten Gentleman erheben wollte, und bewunderte die Gutherzigkeit von Henry Ledore, der in die Geschehnisse verwickelt war. Layton Kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus thumb|Im TraumIn der erweiterten Fassung des Spiels hat Luke im Spielverlauf einen seltsamen Traum. Er sieht im Schlafanzug dem Professor und Emmy, die elegant angezogen am Karneval tanzen, zu, bis sie sich in eine dunkle Seitengasse bewegen, wo er sie dann vom Gentleman versteinert vorfindet. Daraufhin verfolgt dieser Luke durch die Gasse, um auch ihn zu versteinern, doch kurz bevor der Prozess vollzogen ist, wacht Luke auch schon in seinem Bett auf. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant thumb|left|Luke in der BostoniusEinige Monate später begleitete der nun 12-jährige Luke Professor Layton und Emmy im Luftschiff Bostonius an den verschneiten Ort Snøborg, an dem der Londoner Archäologe Professor Desmond Locklair behauptete, in einer Höhle eine lebendige Mumie im Eis eingefroren gesehen zu haben. Dieser hatte Layton dann in einem Brief darüber berichtet, damit er ihn bei der Ausgrabung des Fundes unterstützen würde. Von der luxuriösen Einrichtung des Luftschiffs war Luke sofort begeistert und als sie losfliegen, konnte er seine Freude kaum zurückhalten. In Snøborg thumb|In der eisigen HöhleNachdem sie die Mumie, bei der es sich anscheinend um ein Mädchen namens Aurora handelt, aus der Eiswand befreien konnten, tauchten Leon Bronev und einige Targent-Agenten auf und entführten Aurora. Sofort nahm die Gruppe die Verfolgung in der Bostonius auf. Luke begleitete dabei den Professor auf seiner gefährlichen Rettungsaktion ins Innere von Targents Kampfflugzeug. In Greymoor Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd in der Luft stürzten Professor Layton, Luke und Aurora in der Nähe von einem Fischerdorf namens Greymoor ab. Dort fanden sie eine Ruine, die Kuppel von Aslant, und entschieden sich, Professor Locklair um die Welt zu begleiten, um an den fünf in der Ruine markierten Orten Artefakte der Aslanti, sogenannte Aurasteine, zu suchen. In London Während sie in London Vorräte besorgten, hieß Luke Aurora in der Stadt willkommen. Er machte ihr auch ein Kompliment zu ihrer neuen Kleidung, die sie mit Emmy gekauft hat. Außerdem traf er seine Eltern, bis er sich schließlich mit dem Professor auf Weltreise begab. Im Chitâque-Dorf Im Dorf im Dschungel bastelte Luke eine Tiermaske, um zusammen mit dem Professor den mürrischen Häuptling Hallimasch zum Lachen zu bringen. Er half später auch beim Bau der dazu im Endeffekt benötigten Brille. Auf Isla Paloma Auf dem tropischen Urlaubsort Isla Paloma suchte Luke zusammen mit den anderen nach dem originalen Popoño, das ständig zwischen den Inselbewohnern herumgereicht wurde. In Torrido In Torrido erwies sich Lukes Gabe als hilfreich, als es darum ging, mit dem Präriewolf El Rojo zu sprechen, der die Stadt heimsucht. Luke versuchte ihm bei der Suche nach dem Mädchen zu helfen, das ihm das Leben rettete. In Hoogland Im windigen Dorfe Hoogland half Luke wie die anderen dabei mit, Romy von ihrem Schicksal als Braut des Drachenfürsten zu befreien, damit sie ihren Geliebten Julian heiraten konnte. In Al Somnia Im verlassenen Städtchen Al Somnia bekam Luke vom Greif Informationen über den Phönix, der über die Stadt wachte. So waren er und der Professor in der Lage, das Geheimnis der Stadt zu lüften. In Targentis thumb|left|Auf dem TurmAls die Gruppe im Stützpunkt der Organisation, Targentis, ankam, wo sie Leon Bronev zur Rede stellen wollten, gab Luke beim Aussteigen aus der Bostonius sofort einen Kommentar zur düsteren Stadt ab. Gemeinsam mit den anderen bestieg er den Obsidianturm im Herzen von Targentis und half beim Zusammensetzten der Aurasteine. Als Aurora jedoch den daraus entstandenen Schlüssel nahm, um sich mit ihm vom Turm zu stürzen, da sie so die Erweckung des Vermächtnisses verhindern wollte, versuchten er und der Professor, sie aufzuhalten. Nachdem der Professor Descole bekämpfte, der mit dem Schlüssel fliehen konnte, kamen Luke, Emmy und Aurora nach, um ihn in der Bostonius nach Snøborg zu verfolgen. Im Heiligtum Aslants thumb|Emmy bedroht Luke.Gleich nachdem sie Descole einholten, wurden sie jedoch von Leon Bronev überrascht, dem Luke allerdings in Absprache mit dem Professor den Schlüssel entreißen konnte. Er wurde jedoch vom Emmy, die wie sich herausstellte, für Bronev arbeitete, entführt. Der Professor konnte Luke einholen, indem er Descoles Hilfe annahm, der Luke schließlich sogar das Leben rettete. Sie drangen bis ins Innere des Heiligtums vor, wo Bronev schließlich das Vermächtnis von Aslant erweckte. Die Vasallen, Roboter der Aslanti, versuchten daraufhin die Menschheit zu vernichten, doch die Gruppe hatte die Chance, sie aufzuhalten, indem sie sich in die Strahlen im Inneren des Tempels stellen und so ihren Energiestrom unterbrechen würden. thumb|left|Luke bei Auroras TodObwohl Aurora sagte, dass sie dadurch sterben werden, war Luke schließlich derjenige, der sich entschied, woraufhin alle in die Strahlen traten. Durch ihre Selbstlosigkeit hatten sie so die Prüfung der Aslanti bestanden und ihnen wurde das Leben geschenkt. Als sich daraufhin jedoch Aurora, die von den Aslanti geschaffen worden war, auflöste, da ihr Zweck erfüllt war, reagierte Luke überaus emotional und er war nur schwer von ihr wegzubekommen. Letzten Endes konnte er jedoch wie die anderen aus der einstürzenden Ruine fliehen und hörte auch ihre Verabschiedung. Er war enttäuscht, als er erfuhr, dass Emmy gehen musste, obwohl er von Anfang an an sie geglaubt hatte, jedoch akzeptierte er am Ende, von ihr als neuer Assistent des Professors zurückgelassen zu werden. Das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Layton und Luke im AutoMan lernt Luke und den Professor hier erstmals kennen. Luke hat sich gegenüber der Vorgeschichte äußerlich verändert. Er ist etwas größer geworden und hat seine Kleidung geringfügig geändert. Luke begleitete den Professor nach Saint-Mystère, von wo der Archäologe eine Einladung erhalten hatte. (Luke durfte das erste Rätsel der Reihe überhaupt lösen.) Dadurch fanden beide den Weg, auch wenn Layton ihn bereits selbst gefunden hatte. Nicht selten wurde Luke auch von seinem Lehrmeister selbst ein Rätsel gestellt. Besonders in den Blickpunkt geriet Luke vor allem, als er Claudia, den entlaufenen Kater von Baronin Dahlia Reinhold, durch ein Gespräch besänftigen wollte. Leider war dies nicht gleich von Erfolg gekrönt. Letztendlich konnte er aber herausfinden, dass das Tier hungrig war und besorgte daraufhin die Überreste eines Fisches, womit das Problem gelöst und Claudia seiner Besitzerin zurückgebracht werden konnte. Hier trifft er auch auf Don Paolo, einen brillanten Wissenschaftler und Meister der Verkleidung, der den Professor zu seinem Erzfeind erklärt hat. Luke war bis zum Schluss völlig ahnungslos, welches Geheimnis hinter dem Goldenen Apfel und Saint-Mystère steckten. Am Ende ist er damit einverstanden, Flora Reinhold, die Tochter des verstorbenen Baron Reinhold, in London aufzunehmen und ihr Geheimnis niemandem zu erzählen, damit man keine Attraktion aus ihr machen würde. Die Schatulle der Pandora In London thumb|left|Luke und Layton stürmen in die Wohnung.Mit dem Professor kommt Luke zur Wohnung von Dr. Schrader, der Layton in einem Brief von der Schatulle der Pandora berichtet hatte. Als die beiden den Doktor dort tot vorfinden und den ermittelten Inspektor Chelmey treffen, zeigt sich Lukes Temperament, denn er versucht, dem Inspektor in Anspielung auf Don Paolos Verkleidung aus dem vorigen Abenteuer seine vermeintliche Maske herunterzureißen. Luke muss sich recht kleinlaut beim tobenden Chelmey entschuldigen. Als er sich als Lehrling des Archäologie-Professors vorstellt, verwirrt er Chelmey nur noch mehr. Luke fand Teile eines Fotos, allerdings wurde es vom Inspektor beschlagnahmt. Im Express Auch im Molentary-Express zeigte sich Lukes Wesen, als er in Laytons Abteil herumtobte. Mit dem Hund Tom, den die beiden für die reiche Babette suchten, konnte er jedoch gut umgehen. In Dropstone In Dropstone befragte er die Kühe der Rinderzüchter Oscar und Melck, wer ihre jeweiligen Besitzer waren. Damit sorgte er dafür, dass der Streit zwischen den beiden gelöst werden und der Rinder-Wettbewerb stattfinden konnte. Zurück im Zug bemerkte er als Einziger, dass ihr Waggon mit dem eines anderen Zuges ausgetauscht wurde, da er trotz Betäubungsmittel kurzzeitig aufwachte. Selbst in dieser Situation war Luke noch in der Lage, dieses Rätsel zu lösen und erfuhr so, wie sie nach Folsense kamen. In Folsense thumb|Luke und "Prinzessin"Wieder machte sich Lukes Fähigkeit, mit Tieren zu sprechen, in Folsense bezahlt. Ein grimmiger Hund namens Prinzessin versperrte ihnen den Weg in eine Seitengasse. Luke fand heraus, dass auch dieser Hund nur Hunger hatte. Mit einem Steak konnte er dieses Problem lösen. Als sie zu Schloss Herzen kommen, wird Luke immer mehr davon überzeugt, dass es sich bei dem dort lebenden Anthony Herzen tatsächlich um einen Vampir handeln könnte, sein Verdacht stellt sich jedoch am Ende unter anderem durch Anthonys Tagebuch als falsch heraus. Nachdem sie so alle Mysterien geklärt hatten, konnten sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg machen. Die wandelnde Burg In diesem Buch wollen Layton und Luke das Mysterium um ein am Himmel auftauchendes Schloss lösen. Die verlorene Zukunft thumb|left|Ein älterer Luke?Der Professor erhält einen Brief von Luke - zehn Jahre aus der Zukunft! In diesem wird Layton gebeten, zum Uhrenladen in der Midland Road zu kommen, da London in Gefahr sei. Dies tut er in Begleitung des gegenwärtigen Luke. Er vermutet nämlich einen Zusammenhang zu einer fehlgeschlagenen Vorführung einer Zeitmaschine, bei der der Premierminister Bill Hawks in Anwesenheit von Luke und dem Professor verschwunden war. Luke und Professor Layton kommen zum Uhrenladen und reisen daraufhin durch eine Zeitmaschine im Uhrenladen unbeabsichtigt durch die Zeit. Luke vermutet zunächst, der Grund, warum die Stadt nach Betreten des Ladens völlig anders aussieht, sei, dass er und der Professor ihn auf der anderen Seite verlassen haben, aber nach Befragung der Anwohner wird es immer offensichtlicher, dass sie zehn Jahre in der Zukunft sind, auch wenn beide das zuerst nicht glauben konnten. thumb|Luke und Layton begegnen dem Luke der Zukunft.Doch dann trifft Luke im Silver Seven Kasino sein älteres Selbst, das Layton kurz darauf zu einem Rätselduell herausforderte. Der ältere Luke erzählte den beiden daraufhin, dass der Layton der Zukunft böse geworden war, ganz London mit seinem Clan unterjocht hat und Wissenschaftler entführt hat, um eine Zeitmaschine zu bauen. Der Luke der Zukunft hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, diesen zu stoppen, wobei er vom Postboten Shipley sowie von Hora und Tickley, den Besitzern des Uhrenladens, unterstützt wurde. Er bittet Layton und Luke, ihm zu helfen, den bösen Professor der Zukunft zu stoppen. Danach begleitet er sie durch das London der Zukunft. Als Luke und der Professor kurzzeitig zurückreisen, um bei Scotland Yard Informationen zu sammeln, bleibt der ältere Luke zurück, begleitet sie und Flora nach ihrer Rückkehr aber zum Pagodenturm in Chinatown, wo sie den Layton der Zukunft treffen, der sich jedoch als Schwindler Dimitri Allen herausstellt. Luke flüchtet daraufhin mit dem Professor und Don Paolo, der sich diesmal entschieden hatte, Layton zu helfen, aus dem Turm, während der ältere Luke mit Flora flieht und sie dann beim Hotel Duke zurücklässt. thumb|left|Luke bei der StatueKurz darauf verschwindet auch der junge Luke. Flora und der Professor suchen ihn und finden ihn schließlich beim Platz mit der Statue eines englischen Gentleman, der Ähnlichkeit zu Layton aufweist und laut der Inschrift am Denkmal für seinen ebenfalls abgebildeten jungen Freund, der Luke ähnlich sieht, einen Abenteuerroman geschrieben hat, bevor der Junge verstarb. Hier haben die beiden bereits vorher über ihre Freundschaft geredet. Traurig erzählt Luke dem Professor, dass er ihn schon bald verlassen muss, weil sein Vater im Ausland einen neuen Job hat. Doch Layton kann ihn beruhigen, indem er ihm klar macht, dass echte Freunde unzertrennlich miteinander verbunden sind, egal wie weit sie voneinander entfernt sind. Im Restaurant The Thames Arms stellt sich, nachdem der ältere Luke zurückgekehrt ist, heraus, dass es sich nicht um Luke älteres Selbst handelt, sondern um Clive, den wahren Bösewicht der Handlung, der hinter Dimitri Allen stand und London aus Rache an Bill Hawks, der für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich war, zerstören will. Doch mit vereinten Kräften und der Hilfe von Don Paolo und Celeste Folley kann ihn die Gruppe aufhalten. Am Ende müssen sich der Professor und Luke vorerst am Hafen verabschieden, da Luke wegen des neuen Jobs seines Vaters ins Ausland muss. Einige Zeit später erhält Layton jedoch in seinem Büro einen weiteren Brief von Luke, indem er ihm von einem weiteren Mysterium erzählt, das darauf wartet, gelöst zu werden. Crossover Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney thumb|Luke in LabyrinthiaIn diesem Crossover mit der Ace Attorney Reihe treffen Luke und der Professor in Labyrinthia auf den Strafverteidiger Phoenix Wright und dessen Assistentin Maya Fey. Er und der Professor werden in einem Brief von Giovanni Jecole gebeten, auf Sophie de Narrateur aufzupassen. Um die mysteriösen Hexen abzulenken, die hinter Sophie her sind, verhüllt er sich in ihren Mantel, damit sie währenddessen auf ein Schiff flüchten kann, das unter der Tower Bridge vorbeifährt. Daraufhin werden Layton und Luke durch ein magisches Buch, das sie von Sophie bekommen haben, nach Labyrinthia befördert. Profile in den Spielen Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Die Schatulle der Pandora Die verlorene Zukunft Der Ruf des Phantoms Die Maske der Wunder Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Luke lösen: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf *001 Wo ist das Dorf? *013 Schiffsuntergang Die Schatulle der Pandora *014 Rote Käppchen Die verlorene Zukunft Der Ruf des Phantoms Die Maske der Wunder Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Zitate Der Ruf des Phantoms * * * * * * Die ewige Diva * * Die Maske der Wunder * * * Das Vermächtnis von Aslant * * (zu Descole) * * * Das geheimnisvolle Dorf * * * (über Floras Gemälde) * Beim Lösen eines Rätsels Das geheimnisvolle Dorf * |Professor, ich hab's gelöst!}} * |Laytons Lehrling rettet den Tag!}} * |Oh, nein!}} * |Tut mir Leid, Professor.}} * |Ich habe Sie enttäuscht, Professor.}} Die Schatulle der Pandora * *(lacht) * * * * Die verlorene Zukunft * * * * * Der Ruf des Phantoms * * * * * * * * * Die Maske der Wunder * * * * * * * * * * Bedeutung in der Reihe Akihiro Hino, der Gründer von Level-5, sagt in einem Interview 2009 nach Erscheinen des 2. Teils Folgendes über Luke aus: Wissenswertes *Luke wird in allen Sprachen von Frauen synchronisiert. In der amerikanischen Version sogar von der gleichen Sprecherin wie Flora Reinhold, Emmy Altava, Sophia, Babette, Claire Folley, Lola Enygma, Arianna Barde und Angela Ledore. *Von Clark hat Luke offenbar seine Fähigkeit, mit Tieren zu sprechen, vererbt bekommen. **Im japanischen Original von Teil 1 wird ausdrücklich erklärt, dass Luke tatsächlich mit Tieren sprechen kann. In der europäischen Version ist dagegen nur noch die Rede davon, dass er sehr gut mit Tieren umgehen kann. Trotzdem wird seine Fähigkeit spätestens in Teil 2 deutlich. *Obwohl er Flora hübsch fand, als er sie das erste Mal auf einem Gemälde sah, betrachtet er sie jetzt nur als eine Art Schwester. *In Teil 2 sieht man das erste Mal, wie Luke rot wird, als die Kabarettistin Irina bemerkte, dass er süß aussehe. Chronologisch gesehen ist er aber schon vorher einmal rot geworden: Bei Ariannas Kuss. *Alle Masken, die Don Paolo in den Teilen 1 bis 3 angefertigt und zum Teil überhastet verloren hatte, befinden sich seitdem im Besitz von Luke. *In Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms trifft Luke den Professor zum ersten Mal. Deshalb spricht er ihn in der japanischen Originalversion auch mit Layton-san (Herr Layton) an und erst später mit "Professor". *In Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder, als er und Emmy überlegen, welches Wunder der Maskierte Gentleman am Vergnügungspark vollbringen könnte, sagt er zu Emmy, ein Riesenrad, das Leute überrollt, sei weit hergeholt. Das ist eine Anspielung auf den Vorfall mit dem Riesenrad in Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf. Synchronsprecher * Deutsch: Sophia Längert * Englisch: Lani MinellaEnglische Stimme von Luke * Japanisch: 堀北 真希 Maki Horikita * Italienisch: Cinzia MassironiItalienische Stimme von Luke Galerie Luke Triton.png|Artwork von Luke Kleiner Luke.jpg|Luke als 10-jähriger in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms Luke 5.png|Luke als 11-jähriger in Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder Luke.png|Luke als 13-jähriger in der ersten Trilogie 250x250profiles_luke.jpg|Profilbild von Luke in Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Luke löst ein Rätsel.png|Luke beim Lösen eines Rätsels Luke falsch.png|Luke bei einer falschen Antwort Layton2 4.PNG|Luke und Layton im Molantary-Express Layton2 5.PNG|Luke tobt sich im Molantary-Express aus. Layton2 8.PNG|Luke im Molentary-Express Luke_ohne_Hut.jpg|Luke im Film ohne Hut Layton5_1.PNG|Luke, Layton und Emmy in Angelas Haus im fünften Spiel Layton Kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus 6.png|In Layton Kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus PL VS AA 11.png|Luke in Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Luke in PL VS AA.png|Im Büro des Professors PL VS AA 49.png PL VS AA 50.png PL VS AA 16.png|Luke und Layton im Crossover PL VS AA 17.png|Luke mit dem magischen Buch im Crossover PL VS AA 36.png|Luke wird von Rittern attackiert. Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 8.png Layton6 14.png|Luke und der Professor gleiten an einem Seil... Layton6 16.png|...aus dem Luftschiff Bostonius Layton6 Trailer2 26.png Layton6 Trailer2 27.png Layton6 Trailer2 28.png Layton6 Trailer2 12.png Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 21.png Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 14.png Konzeptszenen Layton6 13.png|Luke und der Professor in Layton 6 Artworks PL4_Artwork3.jpg|Artwork von der Begegnung LukeDS2.png|Artwork von Luke mit einem Nintendo DS Lite Luke DS1.png|Ein weiteres Artwork von Luke mit einem Nintendo DS Lite Quelle en:Luke Triton es:Luke Triton it:Luke Triton Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Charaktere in Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Klienten Kategorie:Bewohner von London Kategorie:Bewohner von Misthallery